Easter Eggs and puns intended
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: During Hester High's spring break vacation, Amy and Liam share some moments that can be... misinterpreted by others. / three-shot written for my drabbles challenge on tumblr
1. The Parent Trap effect

**A/N** \- I wrote this, that became a first chapter, as the part #6 of my drabbles challenge on tumblr, but as I went on, I had an idea for a companion, day #19, and because I like multiples of 3, day #20 will be part three. Everything is short, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

**Faking it is not mine.**

* * *

**The Parent Trap effect**

Out of all stupid ideas Hester High had pulled so far, that camping was the best yet. The food was great, the place was beautiful and every two students had their own chalet to spend the following three nights in it. Liam's and Shane's was particularly nice, the closest to the lake that, okay, would be the first to flood in case of rain, but he loved the sound of water almost as much as he loved art, so that was nice.

That trip had everything to be just a whole lot of fun, until he opened the door to his chalet around midnight, his mind set up to rest after a round of booze from the German exchange students, and found Amy Raudenfeld curling and fussing under his sheets, trying to cover herself.

"WOW!" Liam exclaimed, his dizzy mind struggling to process what was going on. "Wow, are you…?"

Amy made a face, that face she does every time she's guilty of something.

"Is there a reason why you are naked in my bed?" he teased just for the fun of it.

"I'm sorry!" she rushed to say, pulling the covers tighter around her body. Her hair was wet. "Is this your room? I just.., this is the closest room from the lake."

"You were in the lake?!" he sounded so surprised that it almost sobered him up. The place was beautiful and all, but they were far north and the water was still cold, even if it was spring break already. "Why the hell were you there?"

She shrugged.

"It might or might not have something to do with a bet…" she started to explain and Liam's chin dropped, so she quickly continued talking. Maybe talking nonstop would make it sound less dumb. "Lauren is trying to put some Parent Trap bullshit without the part of our parents actually being separated – not so fast – just like, the sisters competing and everything and I know I shouldn't play it along, I should have seen it coming, but what can I do? I'm a competitor, I like the thrill of competition and they took my clothes when I skinny dipped and now I just wanted to find something to wear just to get to my chalet, but I couldn't find the clothes" she pointed at the dresser and only then he saw that it was all open. "and then you got here and here we are."

Amy breathed out and Liam blinked a few times, shaking his head lightly.

"All the clothes are under the beds, still on the bags." He said simply and she frowned.

"What?"

He came closer and pulled his suitcase from under the bed she was sat on.

"Shane and I didn't care much about unpacking today." He explained, opening the zipper. "He's a bit skeptical about the drawers although he seems to be just okay with the sheets."

She smiled and smoothed the fabric around her.

"They have pretty clean sheets." Amy agreed.

"Here." Liam tossed one of his shirts to her and she let go of her cover. It was a bit embarrassing, but to be honest, there wasn't much need to be all prude in front of this guy she once slept with. He already had seen her goodies. He also tossed her one of his boxers, khaki shorts and a towel. It all fit her just fine and she dried her hair with the towel.

"Thank you." She sighed, standing up and handing back the towel to him. "Now I already my revenge planned to Lauren." Her eyes sparked. "And it will be pretty."

Liam laughed. Somehow, during the past months, he and Amy had become some sort of friends, especially when she defended him and his family secret from Karma, it was a bit of an understanding that became so much bigger. It was cool.

They both reached for the door's handle and somehow were suddenly too close. Amy looked up at Liam, the butterfly being spotted somewhere inside her. They breathed out, walking the line between uncomfortableness and desire.

"I've a girlfriend." She said under her breath, before they'd end the space. Liam nodded.

"Me too." He reminded.

Together, they opened the door.


	2. Mischief and crime partners

**Mischief and crime partners**

"You wanna see something cool?" Liam asked. They had barely turned the knob.

"Depends." Amy said, but closed the door before looking at him again, her hand resting against the doorframe. "Define cool."

"Artsy cool." He explained and then his eyes brightened. "And maybe you can help!"

Amy crossed her arms.

"Me? Helping with something artistic?"

"Come on." Liam teased, punching her arm. "I know you are creative."

She was silent for a few instants, then uncrossed her arms.

"Show me what it is and then I'll decided if I can help."

Liam smiled and crossed the small chalet. He closed the drawers and told Amy to get closer before he moved the dresser aside. When she saw what was behind it, on the wall, the girl gapped in awe.

"It's an Easter Egg for future generations." Liam told her and pulled a bag from under his bed. He unzipped it and Amy saw the contents: can after can of spray paint. He chose one for him and other for her. "So? Wanna help?"

She smiled and took the can.

"Hell yeah!" and then she shook her head. "Wait, the paint is supposed to go _where_?" after all, it seemed pretty complete.

"With that color, you can start here." He pointed a section that had a white background and he went to his own section, on her right.

As they painted, under his instruction, all the sleep left Liam's body, the fog of the booze gone as he focused on jus art more than anything else.

"I'm not much of a drawing and painting person." He explained to Amy. " I'm more of a crafter. But you know that." She smiled. "It's just… I've been drawing more ever since I had to ditch art school and when we got here… I knew I had brought all this paint for a reason. I guess I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Amy had nothing to say to it. They finished the painting in less than an hour and signed their names. It had the right size to be covered by the dresser and they smiled with the final product. Amy looked at Liam.

"You think we could do something similar in my room?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Only if you still have the energy."

* * *

**a/n **\- Please, leave a review? I'll post the third and final part tomorrow =D


	3. Children's leash

**A/N**: here it is, as promised, the final chapter for this three-shot. I want to thank from the bottom of my heart all the reviews and follows and favorites! I wasn't expecting it! :D It means so much, thank you guys!

I hope you like this ending and I hope you leave your review too.

See you around!

* * *

**Children's leash**

No. No, no, no, that wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't _**AT ALL**_ supposed to happen. Not in that trip, not **ever again**! How could they be so dumb? So unbelievably dumb?

And, more importantly, why the hell she felt like it was her responsibility to fix it?

"Shane!" the tiny blond called out, not waiting for his response and entering in the last chalet, the one closer to the lake. She strutted straight to the bed where the boy was soundly sleeping and shook him. "Shane, wake up!"

He didn't move, just snored a bit louder and Lauren sighed with frustration.

"SHANE!" she shouted and kept shaking him. "You need to wake up, because I can't do this without you."

Very unpleased, Shane opened an eye and deeply regretted all the booze he drank not many hours before. Germans were no joke and he wondered how Lauren could look so put together that early in the morning.

"What?" he asked, making sure to put all his displeasure in his tone.

"Get up!" she demanded, not even caring if he was mad. "Get up, up, up! And come with me."

Lauren forced an annoyed Shane out of bed and then strutted out just as fiercely as she strutted in, knowing that he would follow her eventually. Halfway to her chalet, she stopped in her tracks just so he could catch up.

"What the hell, Lauren?"

"We need to make an intervention with these two." She said and opened the door to her chalet.

Shane sighed and then looked inside. In a matter of three seconds he felt: confusion, fear, anger and irritation so mixed together that he didn't even know how he didn't explode right there.

"I know, right?" Lauren said, as they stepped in and she let go of the door, that closed with a loud bang, but not loud enough for her liking for it didn't wake them. "And what's up with all that paint?"

She went to Amy's bed, hands on her hips, trying to decide what to do. Shane went along and shook Liam, automatically shaking Amy too, since they were so entangled, and they woke up startled, looking wide eyed to the two very angry people in front of them.

"ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" both Shane and Lauren said at the same time and Amy and Liam's eyes widened even more. They looked at each other, how they were sort of spooning and then

"Oh, no! No, Lauren-"

"Shane, it's not-"

"Not at all-"

"We didn't, no-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Lauren shouted, making the two of them stop. She was very dangerous when she was mad. "I can't believe you did it again, Amy! If you keep pressing your lucky that way, karma will come right back at you and bite your ass!"

Amy frowned.

"Do you mean metaphorically or…" the other blond started.

"No!" but Lauren stopped. "Wait, yes. Pun intended."

Liam sat down, rubbing his face to sooth away the sleep. He could swear he had just closed his eyes.

"Look, it's not what you think, we didn't do anything."

Shane crossed his arms.

"Really? No post-wedding bad-decisions revival?"

"No, we were just talking."

The two people standing hummed, not believing in any word they said, so Amy stood up.

"It's true. We were up all night doing this." She struggled a bit to slide the dresser aside (it was much harder, because her clothes and Lauren's were inside it). Lauren and Shane came closer and their jaws dropped at the sight of the art on the wall. "And then we couldn't sleep, so we just… talked."

"This is awesome." Shane said, getting closer to look at all the colors.

"It's all Liam." Amy assumed. "I only fumbled."

"Lie." Liam called from the bed and they smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren looked at Shane and he nodded. They were starting to believe, but one could never be too careful.

"Do we need to keep an eye on both of you during the rest of the trip?" she demanded eyeing them and they rolled their eyes.

"No." They said at the same time.

There was no way they would believe them.


End file.
